Invierno no tan frío
by Ginkou-chan
Summary: Pregunta Lucy-¿Porqué te preocupó tanto el hecho de qué yo me estuviera duchando con alguien?-Respuesta: Yo soy tú mejor amigo y por lo tanto soy el primero con el que deberías ducharte. A-además... Es muy divertido ducharse con alguien, creo que contigo lo sería aún más.


[Fanfic de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia]

Invierno no tan frío.

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Magnolia, habían niños jugando en todos lados con la blanca nieve, flores congeladas, las cuales lucían hermosas debido a los pequeños rayos de sol que las iluminaban, ríos que debido al frío eran unas perfectas pistas para patinar, y hermosos paisajes invernales que se podian observar a cualquier vista, practicamente era un paraíso de cuento de hadas, excepto para una persona, así es, nuestra querida maga celestial Lucy estaba tomando un baño en su apartamento, en el cual ya debía 2 meses de renta, mientras maldecía al invierno.

-Maldito invierno, solo me ayudas a enfermarme y distraerme de mi novela-decía mientras le gritaba a la ventana, desde la cual observaba las hojas de un árbol congeladas, y que porcierto estaba cerrada-. Estaba muy inspirada en escribir y el entrometído del invierno me manda nieve y hace que me de sueño al estar observando la ventana, ¡por tú culpa se me olvido de cerrar la ventana y me enfermé!-apuntaba hacía la ventana y seguía maldiciendo.

En ese momento se escucha una voz, ya muy conocida por la maga.

-Lucy, ¿con quién hablas?-era Natsu-¿Te estas bañando con alguien?, eso no es justo a mí aún no me has dado ese previlegio Lucy, recuerda que sí alguien debe ser el primero en bañarse contigo entonces debo ser yo ya que soy tu mejor ami...

Y esque Natsu al escuchar a Lucy hablar se imaginó que estaba con otra persona, y cuando supo de donde provenia la voz de la maga fue directamente ahi, ¿y qué encuentra?... A Lucy en la ducha, para su suerte ella estaba sola, pero para su mala suerte, obviamente, desnuda y avergonzada.

-¡No mires!, idiota, ¡voltea hacía otro lado!-grita Lucy al notar la mirada atónita de Natsu hacia su cuerpo desnudo

-Lu..cy...-no sabe que decir-eh.. ¡ah, sí!-se voltea sonrojado-¡Lo siento!, ¡yo creí que tú estabas con alguien!

-¿Con quien voy a estar tonto?, ¡Puede que a tí te guste bañarte en grupos, o tríos, pero a mí no!-dijo Lucy para luego empezar a buscar su toalla-Espera...

-¿Qué?-Natsu se voltea

-¡No eh dicho que volteés!-Grita ella tapando su cuerpo con la toalla

-Lo siento, pero tu dijistes espera pensé que ya podia voltearme.

-¿Desde cuando la palabra "espera" cambio de significado?-pregunta Lucy-Bueno no importa, lo que te queria preguntar era...¿Porque te preocupó tanto el hecho de que yo me estubiera duchando con alguien?

-Pues... Yo soy tu mejor amigo y por lo tanto debo ser el primero con el que deberías ducharte antes de cualquier otro ¿o no?-silencio total.

-A-además -tartamudeó- es muy divertido ducharse con alguien, y creo que contigo lo sería aun más.

-Natsu... ¿En serio crees que tú debes ser el primero?-pregunto Lucy sonrojada debido a lo nerviosa que estaba al formular esa pregunta.

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió Natsu casi inmediatamente

-Es...está bien-dijo Lucy cabizbaja-tu serás el primero, voltéate y entra a la ducha.

Natsu sonrió y se metió en la ducha luego de despojarse de sus prendas, estuvo unos segundos ahí hasta que Lucy entró, el estaba con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al sentir como el agua se movía debido al cuerpo de Lucy, y cuando vio a Lucy su "compañero" de ahi abajo reaccionó, y vamos ¿a qué hombre de este planeta no le pasaría eso al ver a tal mujer desnuda sentarse a poco menos de un metro de distancia?-Creo que no es tan divertido como yo me imaginé-dijo Natsu al sentir una sensacion extraña en su pecho.

-¿Y tú qué te imaginastes?-pregunto Lucy un poco molesta

-Pues no sé...me siento extraño-penso Natsu-Oye ¿mejor nos bañamos juntos otro dia no crees?

-Sí, bueno yo ya casi habia terminado cuando tú llegastes, asi que yo saldré.

-Ok-respondio Natsu

Pero cuando Lucy se paro dispuesta a irse se resbaló y Natsu la atrapó, y ahí estaban, Lucy acostada boca abajo encima de Natsu, y Natsu resistiendo sus impulsos de hacerle algo pervertido a Lucy, justo en el momento en el que Lucy se movió para soltarse de esa incomoda posición sus intimidades se rozaron, Lucy gimió-Ahh...-mientras que Natsu solto un pequeño gruñido y al escuchar el pequeño, pero exitante, sonido del gruñido de Natsu, Lucy, quien tambien se habia controlado por no violar al Dragneel , se dió por vencida ante sus deseos y se dejó llevar, al igual que el Dragon Slayer, por el placer.

Lucy empezó a mover sus caderas de lado a lado para exitar a Natsu, y al sentir el placentero movimiento de la intimidad de su compañera Natsu movio sus manos hacia su cuello y comenzo a lamerlo y besarlo, Lucy al ver como estaba de exitado el Dragon slayer y que su amigo necesitaba más atención se dirigió hacía esa parte y lo masajeó con ambas manos-Ahh, más Lucy-dijo Natsu, Lucy obedeció llevándoselo a la boca y pasando su lengua sobre, y alrededor de el miembro, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido-Ahh...no..Lucy..ah-Natsu intentó quitar a Lucy de ahí para no correrse en su boca pero no pudo, y el verla exitada, y con una gota de semen cayendo de su labio, no lo ayudó mucho, eso lo hizo enloquecer y volteó a Lucy para darle el mismo placer que ella le había propiciado, comenzó con besar, y succionar levemente, sus pechos hasta el punto de dejarlos llenos de saliva, luego de cumplir su trabajo ahí bajó a sus piernas y las acarició con mucha ternura para después dirigirse a su entrepierna y descubrir lo mojada que estaba-Natsu, porfavor...-dijo Lucy recuperando el aliento-¿Porfavor qué Lucy?-Dijo con vos burlona-Hazme tuya Natsu, porfavor, te necesito..yo quiero que aparte de ser el primero en bañarse conmigo...el primero en verme desnuda...quiero que tambien seas mi primera vez-y solo esas palabras lo convencieron, pero, por supuesto, antes debia hacerla gemir más se dirigió hacia su entrada e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella-. Ahhh...-Lucy soltó un gemido muy fuerte, pero el Dragon slayer deseaba más... Mucho más.

Así que introdujo cuatro dedos en su interior y eso fue suficiente para que Lucy se corriera en sus manos, Natsu lamió todo lo que Lucy dejo salir de su entrada y se dispuso a cumplir lo que ella le habia pedido, la dejo un rato para que recuperara el aliento, otra vez, y repartio besos en su pecho,-listo, ya puedes hacerlo Natsu-dijo Lucy, Natsu estaba en posición y...-Espera Natsu-Él se detuvo, tenia el mal presentimiento de que se retractara, pero no fue así, lo que dijo fue-. Te amo-al escuchar eso Natsu se sintió tan feliz y completo que la penetró con la mayor delicadeza posible, fue tan grande la delicadeza que Lucy apenas sintió al compañero de Natsu entrar en su interior-Te amo.-respondió Natsu. Empezó a salir y luego a entrar de su intimidad, mientras Lucy se sentía en el paraíso, Natsu sentia que moriría de placer en ese momento-ahh...ah, ah..Natsu más, más..ah-Lucy gemía y se corría-Lucy, ¿quieres más?-Preguntó Natsu con tono sarcástico-¡Sí!-gimió Lucy, Natsu aceleró más y Lucy se volvió a correr, mientras que Natsu seguia con sus fuertes embestidas, Natsu al sentir que se iba a correr dio una muy fuerte penetración y salió de Lucy para correrse fuera de su intimidad, y apreciar a la mujer que tenia delante de el, era hermosa y muy amable al dejar que el hiciera esto con ella.

Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu y al notarlo el también volteó a verla-¿Qué?-Preguntó Natsu, Lucy se acercó a Natsu con la intención de darle un beso, pero fue Natsu quién le gano la idea y le robó su primer beso-"Sus labios están húmedos y se sienten tan suaves"-pensó Natsu

"Este invierno no fue tan frío"-pensó Lucy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Feliz martes!, Eh aquí mi primer fanfiction, desde hace tiempo lo quería publicar pero lo tenía incompleto, puede que tenga una continuación luego.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


End file.
